


Tea of Tranquility

by Reylo_of_light



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And anyone else I want!, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brief Forcebond with rey, F/M, Grandma Padme and Grandson Ben, I have other ideas relating to it but yeah, Naboo - Freeform, Padme and Ben are done with Skywalker Bullshit, Tea Drinking, and Ben, if they can bring back Boba Fett then Padme can come back, there is one swear word, this is basically crack, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Something changed in the Force...Everyone is back.Padme and Ben are having tea.If they can bring back Boba Fett then Padme can come back and sip tea in the meadows of Naboo with Ben.That is basically it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Tea of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nabenrrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabenrrie/gifts).



> Please remember, this is basically crack.  
> I believe that when Ben and Rey touch in the Force Bond, anyone can see them.  
> Padme would be so done with the Skywalkers for supporting Rey and not Ben.  
> She is so undervalued. I wanted to give her a moment of softness with our favourite soft babies.  
> Based on a tumblr post.  
> This is gifted to the original poster of that post - reyverie  
> Thank you for the idea! I'm sorry if this is rubbish, maybe I'll rewrite it better someday.

Tea of Tranquility

A warm summer breeze brushed gently through soft emerald blades in the meadows of Varykino close to the Amidala-Naberrie Lakehouse. Here, the sun shone bright, casting rays of warmth and golden light over the entire area. The rays rippled and danced on the surface of the water across the lake and caused dazzling arrays of colour to glitter at the falls.

It was tranquil and peaceful.

A herd of shaaks grazed quietly nearby, munching on the rich grass, content and blissfully unaware of any turmoil. The entire area oozed this tranquil and content feeling.

It was everything.

Not far from the grazing herd, Padme Amidala was sat enjoying this peaceful atmosphere, sipping tea and sampling delicious cakes. Opposite her, also enjoying this tranquillity was her grandson, Ben.

How they were here was something of a mystery, but Padme was simply glad to have a chance to be with her family, to support the grandchild she’d never known.

Ben took a deep calming breath. It was good for him here. She knew that. They’d connected well since finding one another. After everything he’d been through, he had needed somewhere calm and serene. He’d needed someone to listen and comfort.

He sipped his tea, his dark eyes peering over the rim of the delicate china.

“More tea, Benjamin?”

She asked gently, searching through the crafted wooden box beside her for new flavours to try.

Ben graced her with a smile.

“Please.”

“Hmmm what would you like this time?”

“Perhaps something a little stronger? Spiced perhaps?”

She beamed at him. For all that had happened, all the stories he’d told her, he was a gentle soul. One who had been lost and broken and forgotten more times than she cared to count. Padme had been determined to provide the care and understanding, the support and love that he had so rarely felt from the rest of her family.

He was more like her, she found, than Anakin.

“I have an interesting looking one here, produced from plants and spices found on Kashykk?” Padme suggested.

Ben smiled softly and accepted.

They poured the tea and sat back to breathe in the calm and fresh air, to listen to the sounds of the water and the shaaks grunting, to smell the scent of the clean water as it tumbled from the falls and the floral notes of flowers that hung in the air.

Ben raised the cup, how tiny it looked in his hands, and she’d thought Anakin was tall, and took a sip. Suddenly his eyes fixed on a spot ahead of him.

Padme glanced but saw nothing, but a small smile tweaked at the corners of Ben’s mouth.

Ah. Rey.

The girl she had heard so much about.

Oh, the way Ben spoke about her. So much love and adoration.

Padme had not yet seen her for herself, but Ben had explained about the bond he shared with her, how they could see each other across time and space.

He had told her everything.

When they had first appeared here from Worlds Between and Beyond, Ben had been a wreck, desperate and anxious to reach out to his other half.

Padme might not have been able to witness the reunion, but she had seen Ben’s tears, and the smiles. She could only imagine how it had been for Rey.

“Is that Rey?” She asked with a soft smile. It bought joy to her heart to finally see him happy, to see the family she’d begun find joy and love somewhere down the line.

Ben nodded with a smile.

He didn’t need to wonder what Rey looked like as Padme did, he could see her clear as day.

She stood before him, grey tunic down to her knees, with a lighter duster coat, trousers and tall black boots. Her hair was up, but hastily and already coming loose.

Ben’s fingers itched to touch it, braid it in ways he had learned at his mother’s knee so long ago.

“They’re a nightmare! They never stop arguing! More and more drama unfolds with every breath they take!”

Rey raged, clearly frustrated as she pottered around in what he presumed was the Falcon.

“How is she?” Padme asked, smiling into her teacup as she took a sip.

Ben struggled to suppress a grin.

“The Skywalkers are giving her a hard time.” He told her, a note of amusement in his voice.

Rey shot him a look.

Padme chuckled.

“I’m not surprised. Are they being dramatic and difficult by any chance? Perhaps arguing a lot?” She said knowingly.

Ben nodded, his eyes moving back to where Rey was.

“Are you with Padme?” Rey asked, voice softening and her eyes finding his teacup.

“Yes, we’re having tea in the meadow.”

Rey groaned longingly.

“I want to have tea in a meadow.” She whined. “Is it beautiful there?”

“Very. Most beautiful place in the galaxy.”

Rey let another whine escape her.

“That teacup looks stupidly small in your hands.” She commented. “How do you even drink from it? Is it gone in one gulp?”

Ben chuckled and Padme watched him reach for the teapot to refill his cup before he stood and moved forwards a few steps.

He held it out, and Padme watched it vanish.

A strong bond indeed.

Rey took the cup from Ben with a quiet smile and sipped at the hot liquid within. It was gently spiced, rich, warm, much like Ben. And she felt instantly calmer and happier for the taste, and for the smile on his lips.

Oh, how she’d missed him.

“How is your grandmother?”

“Very well thank you. We’re enjoying the quiet.”

“Yes, away from all the Skywalker drama and bullshit.” Padme responded upon hearing Ben’s words.

Ben laughed loudly at that and when Rey looked at him puzzled, he shared the thought with her, making her laugh too.

“Very wise of you both! I don’t think I want to be a Skywalker. Too much drama. Wish I could get away from it.” Rey said, a note of sadness in her voice. Ben could feel her longing and loneliness in the bond.

He turned to look at his grandmother.

She’d become so important to him. He couldn’t believe he’d gone so long knowing so little of her. She was so strong, fierce, and yet gentle and compassionate. She would love Rey, he was sure. Padme was the only other person Ben felt had understood him.

Padme gave him a soft knowing smile.

She could see the look on his face, boyish and hopeful.

She would always be mad at her husband, her children and even her friends for letting Ben be broken and lost the way he was. For not seeing the abuse and suffering he was enduring even so young. For not understanding and supporting him when they needed him most.

But she knew the darkness that had plagued him was twisted and clever and manipulative. For too long it had destroyed their lives. Turning them against one another and taking and taking, breaking and hurting.

No more.

She’d forgive, as Ben would, in time, though they might never forget.

But that darkness was gone, and they had been given another chance.

The others might still be, well, Skywalkers, dramatic and difficult at times, with a thousand things to say and do always, but Ben, Ben was different.

He’d seen so much and endured so much, and she knew, Rey must be the same.

The galaxy was finding its feet, the Skywalkers there to help and hinder, but Ben and Rey had saved enough.

Padme smiled more at Ben.

“I think it’s time for a well-earned rest. Besides, I want to meet my future grand-daughter-in-law.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears turned red where they peeked out from his hair.

He turned away, still blushing but smiling brightly, telling Rey to come to see them, laughing delightedly as she accepted.

Padme smiled warmly as she caught her first glimpse of the girl she had heard so much about as Ben swung her around in the air.

Yes, Padme thought as she sipped her tea, breathing in that special brand of peace that only here could bring. Yes, this is how things should have been and will be.

Ben and Rey would finish what she and Anakin had started, all those years ago…

*FORCE THEME PLAYS. DA DA DA DADADA DA DA DADADA DA DA DADADADA!*

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas about the wider context of this story and what would happen but those are just staying in my head in all likelihood.  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> comments are life and kudos make me happy


End file.
